


Day 29: Doctor

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hypnotism, M/M, Power Dynamics, Roleplay, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: The Doctor and the Master role-play at being the Doctor and the Master.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Day 29: Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, we've come to it. My one actual piece of fan fiction in this whole series. :P I hope you like!

The message had said very little. “Meet me on Alphacentari XI on Nov 29 2019 at 1pm GST, timeline 6." 

_Well, of course timeline 6,_ the Doctor thought to himself. He wasn’t about to find a timeline portal and potentially even regenerate himself as a shrimp based on one cryptic message. 

A honing address followed.

There were only a few beings who knew to be that specific- and less who The Doctor was on entirely good terms with.

He waited a few days until Donna was off the ship visiting family. Then he decided to follow up on the message. Something about it felt very familiar. He decided to proceed with caution. 

When The Doctor got to the address (a house, it turned out), there was a small box with a large red button on it in a basket outside the door. 

Even stranger- a note that said "Pick Me Up and Bring Me Inside”.

Stranger still- the note was in Gallifreyan.

To the Doctor’s knowledge, there was only one being alive who could write that note. And technically, he wasn’t supposed to be alive anymore (although, to be fair, the Doctor was hardly surprised about that part at this point).

The Doctor looked at the box. He smelled it. He scanned it with his Sonic screwdriver. (“Remote control to neural dampener-advanced” it read. Curious.)

This was clearly a trap.

Fortunately, the Doctor was brilliant at traps. He picked up the button-on-a-box and walked inside the room.

As predicted, the Master was standing there. He had the same body as when the Doctor had last seen him, only this time he was wearing a electric collar around his neck. _Neural_ _dampener_ , the Doctor thought. _Curious_. It appeared to be inactive.

“Master!” exclaimed the Doctor. “Why did you call me here?”

“Look at me” the Master replied, a hard-to-read expression on his face.

The Doctor looked at him. No obvious injuries. Some tachyon particles but that was to be expected. Suit early 21st century Earth- stylish. What was he supposed to…?

The Master sighed. “NO, Doctor. LOOK at me.” He tilted his head to the side as if exposing it.

What was his plan? This felt like a trap, but he _had_ given the Doctor some leverage with the dampener. He obviously wanted him to trust him. And- sharing your mind with another Timelord was certainly an act of trust and intimacy. The Doctor hadn’t experienced that since….

Well, it had been a long time.

The Doctor quickly shut some doors in his own mind to hide potentially damaging information. Then, he placed two of his fingers on the Master’s temple and closed his eyes. The Master closed his eyes as well.

The doors in the Master’s mind all appeared to be open. The Doctor quickly scanned for malicious intent but-

Oh.

Oh my.

So _that’s_ why.

The Doctor had to admit, it had been far too long. And he had missed this as well.

He sent a mental affirmation.

Then he stepped back, keeping the psychic link intact.

“Master,” he resumed. “Why have you called me here? What kind of evil scheme could you be plotting?” He hoped that wasn’t too over the top. It felt appropriately Doctor-y. 

The Master smiled one of his wicked conniving _(and devastatingly sexy_ the Doctor thought) smiles _._ “Ah. my dear Doctor!” he exclaimed. "How good it is to see you again! And how kind of you to fall into my little trap!” He quickly sent some reassurance over the link.

“Your…trap? asked the Doctor, defiantly. “Shall I refresh you on how many millennia it has been since you’ve successfully trapped me?” 

The Master smirked and advanced toward him. “Oh? Then I guess I shouldn’t tell you about Rose then? How long has it been since you’ve checked in on her?”

The Master had done his homework. No surprise there either, the anorak. He must be aware that Rose was currently trapped in an alternate dimension. 

The Doctor walked forward to meet the Master, his tone becoming angrier. “What have you done with Rose?” 

The Master sent him a quick burst of glee in response to this menace. With his actual voice, the Master replied nonchalantly. “Nothing Doctor.” His smile widened. “Well…nothing _yet_. “

The Doctor grabbed him by his lapels. He spoke in his most dangerous tone. “Now you listen to me and listen well, Master. If you harm a _hair_ on Rose’s head, you will understand why beings across the galaxy tremble when they hear my name. Now TELL me WHERE! SHE! IS!” 

The Master shivered. His mouth mouth gasped open and he looked briefly like he was going to lean over and kiss The Doctor. But- no, not yet. He took a breath to collect himself and stepped back for a moment. Then he continued. “She’s on earth- at a location and time of my choosing. And she will be fine, Doctor- as long as you do what I say.”

The Doctor glowered. “What do you want, _Master?”_ He spat out the name contemptuously.

The Master was practically vibrating with excitement. “What I _want,_ dear Doctor, is to do some research. See, recently I learned of a Sontarian scheme to use _this”_ he held up a ray-gun like object “to control me. The schemers seemed unusually confident that they could use this Mind Manipulator to ensorcell me, They said they had found a way to make it work on Time Lords. So _naturally_ ” he pointed the gun at the Doctor “I want to test and see if that is true.”

This was a patently ridiculous lie- there was no way a Mind Manipulator would work on any being stronger-willed than a human. Even some humans could probably resist it. But still…

“And if I refuse?” asked the Doctor.

The Master cocked his head to the side. “Oh Doctor. There’s no option for refusal. Either you let me test it willingly OR I kill your Rose-bud and test it on you _un_ willingly. Your compliance would be appreciated but it certainly is not required. Besides,” he moved forward again. “Don’t you want to see if you can resist? What a brave, ongoing storm of a Timelord you are?”

Mmmm this old game. The Doctor _loved_ this game. Of course he knew that he _could_ resist the machine but- that didn’t mean he _had_ to. He quickly separated his internal self into two- a part for the scene and a part observing. 

‘Fine,” he said. “Test it on me. Do your worst. I think we both know what the end result will be.” (In that instant, the Doctor and the Master mentally exchanged some very dirty mental images. The Doctor wasn’t even sure a humanoid body could _do_ that. )

“Very well, DOCTOR” The Master snarled. He turned the machine on and directed it at the Doctor. It made a soft buzzing noise.It also had soft, circular lights kind of like a spiral. 

As expected, the Doctor felt a light tug on his thoughts. He could have dismissed it in an instant but- that’s not why they were here. He concentrated on the sensation, trying to visualize the machine’s effects working deeper and deeper into his brain, tugging more and more. He could feel the Master deep inside as well, also pulling. He let himself lean into that sensation. 

“Yes Doctor,” laughed the Master maniacally. ”It’s not so easy to resist the Mind Manipulator, is it Doctor? I can already tell how much more difficult it is for you to try. Soon you’ll exhaust yourself and be completely under my power” He sent another wave of his influence into the part of the Doctor’s mind that was roleplaying, encouraging any succumbing sensations he found there.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. “No, I’ll never let you win!” He played a strange mental balancing act where he both fought and gave into the Master’s power. It had been some time and he was surprised he was still so adept at this. It was thrilling. He hadn’t found anyone who could actually control him in reality, but it was exciting to experience those feelings even like this. It reminded him a lot of how he and Koschei used to play when they were in school.

The Master sent Doctor images of what he looked like as he was struggling, letting him feast on his own seeming helplessness. 

It worked. The Doctor delighted to find that he was succumbing more and more. He could also feel the Master pushing further into his head, relishing his own feelings of dominance and power. It was intoxicating to feel both powerless and powerful, entirely in control and taken over at the same time. He projected his growing feelings of weakness back to the Master.

Another push followed. “Oh Doctor! You must be so tired- every part of you aching to give in. Let me help you. Say ‘You are my Master, and I must obey you’ Say it and succumb!”

The Doctor whipped his head left and right, as if struggling to try and resist the beam. The heady _push_ of the Master’s influence thrust further into his mind. He felt like he was being taken. _Yes._ “You are..” he felt his mouth begin. Then he rallied. “No! No you can’t control me!”

The Master widened his eyes with a hypnotic glare. The Doctor could feel him push even more. “I AM your Master and you will obey me!” 

Oh, the Doctor loved this part. “No!” he cried desperately. “No you can’t make me!” He looked down, trembling. 

“You’re so weak now Doctor. Listen again.” He grabbed the Doctor by his head, forcing him to look deep into his eyes. “I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME. I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU..”

The Master repeated this over and over again. The Doctor felt himself starting to break (while simultaneously feeling the Master’s glee and arousal at the sight). He tried not to move his mouth but it was useless. “No! No! No! You…..ahhh!…You….Yu…YOU ARE MY MASTER AND I WILL OBEY YOU!” 

The Master laughed triumphantly. “AGAIN! I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!”

The Doctor had broken, there was no resistance left. “YOU ARE MY MASTER AND I WILL OBEY YOU!” The Master sent him a wave of praise and a picture of how utterly debauched he looked. Fuck, he hadn’t even noticed his mouth was hanging open like that. 

“Again!” said the Master, lording it over him.

“You are my Master and I will obey you.” The Doctor bowed his head, humbled. 

“EXCELLENT, Doctor” said the Master. “Now KNEEL!”

The Doctor felt himself kneel. Knowing the Master’s preferences, he put his hands behind his back. He looked up again.

The Master walked around and inspected him, one hand brushing through his hair. The Doctor leaned into that hand. It felt really good to be touched in this way. 

“Now Doctor,” the Master monologued, “I haven’t really gotten to play with this body yet. It seems to have some…interesting possibilities. Tell me about it.”

The Doctor nodded obediently. “This body is very orally fixated.This body is more ticklish than previous regenerations. This body responds well to pain.”

The Master quirked his eyebrow, both bodily and with a teasing feeling in the Doctor’s own mind.

“Oh? Well then- Doctor,” he started. “Let’s see what this body can do.” He pulled out his laser screwdriver.

The Doctor felt his hearts leap in anticipation. 

It was good to have the Master back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback welcomed and appreciated. Also- hi Dr Who fans! *waves* I don't have any other fanfic in this series but if hypnotism/mind control is generally a thing you like, feel free to check out my other stories!


End file.
